


Softer Than A Couerl’s Purr

by FurnitureGemstone



Series: Hope It's A Good Time! [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: Alphinaud can't help but wonder; must the Warrior of Light perform such menial tasks?A present for @louderthanthedj.





	Softer Than A Couerl’s Purr

**Author's Note:**

> A present for the lovely @louderthanthedj . Writing this cleared up all of my frustrations, and I hope you find it enjoyable! You have a very nice WoL :)

****

She looked absolutely stunning when she wielded her staff, pulling various elements from the aether around them and coalescing it into one soothing, healing stream. Or when she pulled the very air and rock around her to devastate those that stood in their path. Or the witty, biting remarks she made, striking fear into foes, and swelling pride from friends. How she seemed so unaware of her successes, and so hard on herself for her failures.

In all his twenty years, Alphinaud had never met a more  _ enthralling _ person than she.

Alphinaud was pulled from his thoughts as he was tugged to his feet by his sleeve. He sighed as the sketchbook that had been occupying his lap fell into the dirt with a loud thunk, scattering a few pages about.

“Enough daydreaming, shorty! It’s time to get back to work.” A wide grin pulled across the hyur’s face as she released Alphinaud’s arm to brush back a wisp of white hair. “These couerls aren’t going to remove themselves.” Alphinaud could only groan in mock annoyance.

“While I may _still_ be shorter than you, for now, I am sure that I will be towering over you in no time.” He teased back, hoping she’d not heard the half-muttered _‘...Hopefully’_ under his breath. Hope merely shrugged in response, before turning her back on him, bending to check on the various supplies they’d brought along.

Alphinaud took a moment to stoop and pick up his sketches, neatly tucking them away into the rest of the packed items. Standing straight, he took another moment to look about, studying the various tall trees and babbling streams surrounding them. The area south of Wineport wasn’t so bad- if not for the Couerls that roamed about. And the giant toads.. And Goobbues. Suddenly frustrated, Alphinaud let out another sigh.

“Is this really a task fit for the Warrior of Light? Slaying a pack of Couerls for a local farmer?” His face grew confused as Hope began to laugh in response, shaking her head while still bent over her pack.

“Welcome to the esteemed life of the  _ Warrior of Light _ , Alphinaud. Where no menial task is too small, or too below the pay scale of one wandering adventurer.” Hope stood straight again, pulling her staff to her. “Besides, it’s a chance to get away from all the politics and other boring nonsense you’re so into- a vacation, so to speak.” She wrinkled her nose at him teasingly, sticking her tongue out slightly. “It’ll go quick enough, anyway.”

The two eventually made their way across Eastern La Noscea, nearing the Red Manta Falls. Their target had been easy enough thus far- a few couerls spread few and far between with the occasional swarm of flies- all easily bested by a ruby Carbuncle and the deft movements of Hope’s elemental magicks. Alphinaud had barely begun to break a sweat when they decided to take a break, setting up a small camp beside the fall’s cooling spray.

Hope let out a soft yawn as she turned Alphinaud into a makeshift cushion, crossing her arms, closing her eyes, and leaning her back against his side. He pretended not to notice, busying himself instead with unpacking a few items to eat- a few health-restoring teas, a cake sure to bring up one’s aetheric stamina (and increase mood!), and some pre-packed sandwiches for stamina. He neatly arranged the items onto plates and into mugs, before turning to hand one over to Hope.

Hope opened her eyes, grinning and reaching out to take the plate, before leaning in and kissing Alphinaud on the cheek. She grinned wider as she noted the pink beginning to streak across his cheeks from the act. Flustered, Alphinaud turned away again to focus on his own meal.

“All this time together, and you still flush like a maid when I show you any affection.” Hope teased the words between bites, still grinning. 

“Must you always tease me so?” Alphinaud started, “ It’s not as if I can help the color rushing to such pale cheeks.. It’s not that I am not  _ used _ to your affections.. It’s just that they tend to stir things from within-”

“Oh, is that so? It’s too bad we’ve still work to do then, or had you a mind to act on these ‘stirred feelings’ under the beauty of the forest?” Hope snickered as her words hit their mark, causing Alphinaud’s flush to rise to the tips of his ears. He let out a small huff, turning away.

Both fell silent, returning instead to their meal and enjoying the calming beauty of the land and water surrounding. Neither noticed the pair of eyes stalking them from the bushes in the distance.

Closer, it crept, silent save for the soft padding of feet against the fallen leaves. The flick of a whip-like tail back and forth as it tracked its prey. The flattening of long, feline ears as they listened to the winds, the sounds of the nearby birds, the rush of water flowing past. Slowly, it slunk closer, eyes focused on the small hyur and elezen in front.

A low growl was the only warning given before it pounced, muscular legs springing it forward in a single leap toward its target.

Alphinaud managed to glance up just in time, eyes widening at the sight of the large beast darkening the sky above them. Dropping his plate he turned, tugging Hope to the ground and using his body as a shield above hers. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact. For the feel of claws tearing into his flesh. Teeth ripping at his skin. He only hoped that his body would be enough to shield Hope from the flurry of attacks that were sure to come.

A loud squeak pierced the air as another body crashed into the couerl, knocking it off course. Alphinaud opened an eye to spy his carbuncle, hissing and screeching as it slammed its body into the couerl’s side over and over. He could only watch on in horror until the cat gave its own hiss in response, whipping its tail about in an attempt to defend itself before it turned and ran. The carbuncle immediately returned to the side of the two, ears pinned as it watched their attacker disappear back into the brush.

“...Alphinaud?” The words came after a few moments, muffled from beneath his chest. Right, Hope. She felt warm against him, his arms still wrapped around her soft waist, his chest pressed against hers, her own arms resting against his hips. He pulled away slightly to glance at the hyur woman still underneath him, taking a moment to catch his breath.

‘For-forgive me. I thought…” Alphinaud closed his mouth in confusion as Hope began to laugh. 

“You thought I needed saving. How noble of you!’ The laughter continued for a while longer as Hope brought her arms up, wrapping them around Alphinaud’s neck and tangling her fingers into his now messed hair.

It did seem silly. A slight elezen boy attempting to use his body to protect the Warrior of Light. Tackling her into the dirt in some half-baked attempt at being a hero. Alphinaud began to chuckle as well, the pink returning to his cheeks.

“How silly of me to think you needed saving, mine lovely Warrior of Light.” He gave a soft smile, looking into Hope’s eyes.

“I do appreciate the gesture, mine noble Scion.” Hope smiled up at him in response. How sweet she looked in that moment, despite the twigs in her hair and dirt smudging her cheeks. Alphinaud leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to hers. He let them linger there a moment, deepening the kiss slowly, before peppering her lips with smaller, sweet kisses. He finally pulled away, smiling down at her once more.

“Perhaps the rush of adventuring does stir something from within.. Or perhaps…” Alphinaud didn’t finish his sentence, simply leaning in again as Hope pulled him closer.

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was OK!


End file.
